1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to snowmobile track-bands and the traction lugs affixed thereto, and also concerns the position of the lugs relative to the track-supporting rails and to novel elements of the lugs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art embraces track-bands having traction lugs mounted laterally and normally of the track-supporting rails in positions which fail to provide adequate support for the track-bands and thereby permit distortion of the bands.